Resurrection of the Dark Lord remake
by Seo Yoonie
Summary: Satu persatu misteri mulai bermunculan, dikabarkan sang Decimo Vongola akan pindah dari markasnya saat ini karena ancaman dari berbagai pihak. Bagaimana dengan sang Dark Lord? apakah ia akan melakukan penyerangan? ataukah berbalik membantu Tsuna? Chap2UP!
1. Mysterious Guy

**Resurrection of the Dark Lord (remake)**

Chapter 1: Mysterious guy

Disclaimer:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Resurrection of the Dark Lord & some OC © Sakamoto Tsuyoshi

Warning:

Sem**i A**lternative **U**niverse**, **lil bit **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter, some **O**riginal **C**haracters, etc.

Pairing (this chapter):

No pairing

·

·

·

·

**xxxDon't Like, Just Don't Readxxx**

·

·

·

·

_**xxxRome, Italy 10:05 p.**_

Kedua lelaki itu muncul begitu saja, berjarak beberapa meter di jalan kecil disinari cahaya bulan. Sesaat mereka berdiri diam _handgun_ terarah ke dada yang lain; kemudian saling mengenali, mereka menyimpan _handgun_ di balik jas hitam mereka dan mulai berjalan cepat kearah tujuan yang sama.

"Berita?" tanya yang lebih jangkung.

"Paling baik," jawab Knuckle.

Jalan kecil itu di sebelah kirinya dibatasi semak rendah yang tumbuh liar, di sebelah kanannya oleh pagar tanaman tinggi yang terpangkas rapi.

"Kupikir aku akan terlambat," kata Xavio, profilnya yang kasar hilang-hilang timbul sementara cabang-cabang yang menjuntai dari pepohonan menghalangi sinar bulan.

"Sedikit lebih rumit daripada yang kuperkirakan. Tetapi kuharap dia puas. Kau kedengarannya yakin hasil kerjamu akan diterima baik?"

Knuckle mengangguk, tetapi tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh. Mereka berbelok ke kanan, ke jalan kereta yang terhampar dari jalan kecil itu. Pagar tanaman membelok bersama mereka, membentang jauh sampai ke pagar besi-tempa impresif yang menghalangi jalan kedua orang itu. Tak ada yang menghentikan langkah; dalam diam keduanya mengangkat _handgun_ berornamen hitam itu seperti siap menembakan peluru dan berjalan terus seakan logam gelap itu asap belaka.

Pagar cemara meredam langkah-langkah kedua orang ini. Terdengar bunyi kresek di sebelah kanan mereka: Xavio mencabut _handgunnya _lagi, mengacungkannya diatas kepala temannya, namun sumber bunyi itu hanyalah seekor anjing jenis _golden retriver _hanya saja berbulu putih bersih, yang berjalan pongah dan anggun.

"Dia selalu memiliki yang aneh-aneh, Daemon Spade. Anjing _albino…" _Xavio menyelipkan kembali _handgunnya_ ke balik jas sambil mendengus.

Sebuah gedung megah muncul dari kegelapan di ujung jalan kereta yang lurus, cahaya berkilau pada kaca-kaca jendela lantai bawah yang berbentuk wajik.

Di suatu tempat di kebun gelap di balik pagar, terdengar gemericik air mancur. Knuckle dan Xavio bergegas menuju pintu depan, seorang butler segera membukakan pintu itu.

Ruang depan itu luas, penerangannya remang-remang, dan dekorasinya mewah dengan permadani besar indah terhampar menutupi sebagian besar lantai batu. Kedua laki-laki itu berhenti di depan pintu kayu tebal yang menuju ke ruang berikutnya, ragu-ragu sesaat, kemudian Knuckle memutar pegangan perunggunya.

Ruang tamu itu dipenuhi orang-orang yang diam, duduk mengelilingi meja panjang dengan banyak ornamen. Penerangan datang dari api yang menyala-nyala dalam perapian, di bawah rak marmer indah, yang di atasnya digantungi cermin berbingkai sepuhan emas. Knuckle dan Xavio diam sejenak di ambang pintu. Setelah mata mereka menyesuaikan diri dalam ketiadaan cahaya, pandangan mereka tertuju ke pemandangan yang paling aneh: sesosok manusia yang tidak bergerak dalam sebuah tabung besar yang dipenuhi air, seperti di penjara air vendicare melayang diatas meja, berputar pelan seakan tergantung pada tali yang tidak kelihatan, dan bayangannya terpantul di cermin serta permukaan meja yang berpelitur dan kosong dibawahnya. Tak seorang pun dari orang-orang yang duduk dibawah satu-satunya pemandangan ini memandangnya, kecuali seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang duduk hampir tepat dibawahnya. Tampaknya dia tak bisa menahan diri agar tak mengerling ke atas kira-kira setiap menit sekali.

"Xavio, Knuckle," kata suara tegas namun tenang dari kepala meja. "Kalian nyaris saja terlambat."

Sosok yang berbicara duduk persis di depan perapian, sehingga sulit, awalnya bagi kedua pendatang baru ini untuk melihat lebih dari sekedar siluetnya. Namun ketika mereka mendekat, wajah sosok itu berkilat dalam kegelapan, berambut pirang secerah matahari yang kontras sekali dengan ruangan yang remang-remang dan mata oranye berkilat yang pupil matanya vertikal. Dia pucat sekali sehingga kelihatannya mengeluarkan pendar mutiara.

**To Be Continued… **

Tsuyoshi: Thanks sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini, ceritanya sengaja Tsu potong disini. Review sangat diharapkan, apalagi yang mau repot-repot mengoreksi kesalahan penulisan, flame juga boleh, asal jangan asal sembur. Arigatou ne, and then… REVIEW PLEASE?

_**xxxNext chapterxxx**_

"_Knuckle, di sini," kata pria tadi, menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah kanannya. "Xavio―di sebelah Gwendolyn."_

_Kedua laki-laki itu duduk di tempat yang diberikan kepada mereka. Sebagian besar mata di sekeliling meja mengikuti Knuckle dan kepadanyalah Knuckle bicara lebih dulu._

"_Jadi?"_

"_My Lord, Vongola Famiglia bermaksud memindahkan Vongola Decimo dari tempatnya yang aman saat ini pada hari sabtu depan, saat malam tiba."_

_Minat di sekeliling meja menajam dengan gamblang: beberapa orang menegang, yang lain gelisah, semuanya menatap Knuckle dan sang Lord._

"_Sabtu… saat malam tiba," ulang sang Lord._


	2. Mysterious Smiles

**Resurrection of the Dark Lord**

Chapter 2: Mysterious smiles

Disclaimer:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Resurrection of the Dark Lord & some OC © Jae Miru San

Warning:

**A**lternative **U**niverse**, **lil bit **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter, some **O**riginal **C**haracters, typo (s), shonen-ai, etc.

Pairing (this chapter):

No Pairing

·

·

·

·

**xxxDon't Like, Just Don't Readxxx**

·

·

·

·

_**xxx?HQ-Rome, Italy 11:17 p.**_

"Knuckle, di sini," kata pria tadi, menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah kanannya. "Xavio―di sebelah Gwendolyn."

Kedua laki-laki itu duduk di tempat yang diberikan kepada mereka. Sebagian besar mata di sekeliling meja mengikuti Knuckle dan kepadanyalah Knuckle bicara lebih dulu.

"Jadi?"

"My Lord, Vongola Famiglia bermaksud memindahkan Vongola Decimo dari tempatnya yang aman saat ini pada hari sabtu depan, saat malam tiba."

Minat di sekeliling meja menajam dengan gamblang: beberapa orang menegang, yang lain gelisah, semuanya menatap Knuckle dan sang Lord.

"Sabtu… saat malam tiba," ulang sang Lord. Mata oranyenya terpancang pada mata hazel Knuckle dengan demikian intensnya sehingga beberapa orang yang memandang mereka mengalihkan pandangan, rupanya takut akan terbakar oleh kegarangan pandangan itu. Namun Knuckle balas memandang wajah pria itu dengan tenang dan, selewat beberapa saat, mulut pria yang disebut Knuckle sebagai 'My Lord' itu tersenyum.

"Bagus. Bagus sekali. Dan informasi ini berasal dari―"

"Dari sumber yang kita diskusikan," kata Knuckle.

"My Lord."

Xavio telah mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk memandang ke ujung meja ke arah sang Lord dan Knuckle. Semua wajah berpaling padanya.

"My Lord, yang saya dengar berbeda."

Xavio menunggu, namun sang Lord tidak berkata apa-apa, maka dia melanjutkan, "Arthur, si pengikut Vongola Nono, memberi kisikan bahwa Vongola Decimo tidak akan dipindahkan sampai tanggal tiga puluh satu, malam sebelum anak itu berusia enam belas tahun."

Knuckle tersenyum.

"Sumberku mengatakan ada rencana untuk memasang jejak palsu; pastilah ini dia. Tak diragukan lagi obat itu pastilah telah diberikan kepada Luce. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, dia sudah dikenal mudah terkena jebakan."

"Saya berani menjamin, My Lord, Luce tampaknya cukup yakin," kata Xavio.

"Kalau sudah dikenai obat yang membuatnya bingung, tentu saja dia yakin," kata Knuckle.

"Aku juga berani menjamin, Xavio, Chiavarone Famiglia tak akan berperan lagi dalam hal perlindungan terhadap Vongola Decimo. Vongola Famiglia percaya bahwa kita telah menginfiltrasi Estraneo Famiglia."

"Vongola benar dalam satu hal, kalau begitu, eh?" kata seorang laki-laki gemuk-pendek yang duduk tak jauh dari Xavio; dia tertawa terkikik mendesis yang diikuti tawa-tawa lain di sana-sini di sekeliling meja.

Sang Lord tidak tertawa. Tatapannya telah bergerak ke atas, ke tubuh dalam tabung yang berputar perlahan diatas, dan dia tampaknya tenggelam dalam pemikirannya.

"My Lord," kata Xavio melanjutkan. "Luce menduga serombongan Chiavarone members akan digunakan untuk memindahkan anak itu―"

Sang Lord mengangkat tangannya yang putih pucat dan Xavio langsung diam, memandang benci ketika sang Lord kembali menoleh kepada Knuckle.

"Di mana mereka akan menyembunyikan anak itu berikutnya?"

"Di salah satu rumah anggota Vongola Famiglia," ujar Knuckle.

"Tempat itu, menurut si sumber, telah dilindungi dengan segala macam Vongola ring yang bisa diberikan Vongola dan Estraneo bersama-sama. Saya rasa kemungkinannya kecil sekali untuk menangkapnya kalau dia sudah di sana, My Lord, kecuali, tentu saja, jika Estraneo telah jatuh sebelum hari sabtu depan, sehingga mungkin bisa memberi kita kesempatan untuk tahu dan melepas banyak Vongola ring agar kita bisa memunahkan sisanya."

"Nah, Xavio?" sang Lord memanggil ke tengah meja, nyala api berkilau aneh di mata oranyenya. "_Akankah _Estraneo sudah jatuh sebelum hari sabtu?"

**To Be Continued…**

Miru: Thanks sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini, ceritanya sengaja Tsu potong disini. Review sangat diharapkan, apalagi yang mau repot-repot mengoreksi kesalahan penulisan, flame juga boleh, asal jangan asal sembur. Arigatou ne, and then… REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
